1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination of a beach towel and a tote bag, and specifically to an improved beach towel and tote bag combination that provides both a practical and decorative beach towel made of fiber-reactive dyed velour of high quality that includes a strategically placed pocket and tie straps that permit the device to be used as a tote bag that conveniently holds the remaining towel structure. In the towel mode, the tote bag portion acts as a security pocket that includes closure ties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trip to the beach requires some type of covering which is placed on the sand, such as a mat or large beach towel, to prevent the user from getting sand on the body. Numerous accessories are also required for the beach, such as suntan lotion, sunglasses, and other paraphernalia for full enjoyment of the beach. Devices for carrying towels and paraphernalia to the beach are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,648, issued Jan. 27, 1953 to Anderson, shows a combination towel and beach bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,912, issued Aug. 15, 1989 to Damus et al., shows a combination beach towel and tote bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,552, issued Nov. 11, 1969 to Goldman, shows a combination mat and tote bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,378, issued Apr. 1, 1980 to Parker, shows a multiple purpose beach equipment device. One of the drawbacks of the prior art is that the tote bag itself is generally either small or it interferes with lying on the beach towel in some cases. The overall construction of these devices tends to be ill-suited for mass production techniques and retaining a certain decorative, festive look or indicia on the beach towel and tote bag itself.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an improved beach towel that is conventional in size, shape, and construction materials, while at the same time providing in combination a tote bag that has ample storage space for the towel body portion and beach accessory items. Also, the beach towel and tote bag in combination provide for a decorative, aesthetically pleasing pattern using fiber-reactive dyed velour. Another important advantage of the present invention is that the towel can be easily deployed from the tote bag to change the mode of use and also readily stored in a neatly folded configuration within the tote bag.
Velour, as used in the description herein, refers to any of various fabrics with a pile or nap surface resembling velvet used in towels, and especially beach towels. In the preferred embodiment, cotton velour is used and has been very acceptable on one side of the towel of the towel having a velour surface for providing dyeing of very decorative colors. Although cotton velour is clearly the most desirable, other equivalent fabrics suitable for use as towels and decorative surfacing can be utilized.